Not so happy days
by Luvn Every Second
Summary: Jack and Martha have had their wedding and are on their wait to a honeymoon when someting goes horribly wrong...
1. The wedding of a life time

It was a beautiful, hot sunny day in Summer Bay and all of the residents of the bay were at the wharf in tears… they were not crying with sadness. They were crying with joy. Everyone was at Jack and Martha's wedding! The two of them were holding hands and staring into each others eyes. Tasha, Martha's bridesmaid, was in tears. She was so happy for her best friend who would now understand how she feels everyday, every second of her life that she spends with Robbie. Martha would share all of those moments with her soul mate and friend, Jack.

"Do you, Martha McKenzie, take Jack Holden to be your lawful wedded husband?" asked the celebrant gently, with a tear rolling down her cheek.

"I do" replied Martha, staring into Jack's eyes; she knew that she was going to be happy for the rest of her life. She knew she was going to safe and she knew that she was going to be in love for her whole life.

"And do you, Jack Holden, take Martha McKenzie to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"You had better believe it" said Jack with a big grin on his face, a smile that lighted up the whole beach, a smile that made Martha's body tingle and get goose bumps all over.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride!" announced the celebrant with a smile of joy.

Jack picked Martha up off her feet, and kissed her passionately. The crowd clapped and cheered and Robbie, Tasha, Matilda and Lucas let off party poppers and covered Martha's beautiful white dress in coloured confetti.

hours later

As Jack and Martha left their wedding reception in a long black stretch limousine, everybody cheered, laughed, hugged and cried. Jack and Martha set off to their honeymoon in Fiji.

"Ready?" Jack asked, his new wife, Martha.

"Hit it!" Martha replied.

About half way to the airport the car ran over some screws and started to loose air in the tire. The driver didn't act as he thought they would make it all the way…

Next Time  
What will happen to the car with a river next to them?  
Will someone find them?  
Will Jack & Martha survive?


	2. Horrible Honeymoon

When they first began to loose air Jack and Martha thought nothing of it, they thought that the noise was air coming out of one of their many champagne bottles… they were wrong, they were losing air fast. If the driver didn't act then they would not make it the whole way…

The driver stopped the car in a nearby embankment and stepped outside of the vehicle; he then went to the rear left hand side tire and saw that it was almost completely shredded. He got onto his mobile and called a mechanic.

Jack gave Martha a look of insecurity; he wound his window down and asked the driver "is something wrong?"

"We will be on our way in no time" the driver replied swiftly.

"How long is 'no time'?" asked Martha impatiently.

"Soon enough" replied the driver.

"This is pointless, we are going to miss our flight" said Martha getting agitated.

"The airport is not very far, we can walk" Jack said.

"Good you shoes on? I am not walking in high heels!" Martha told him.

While Jack was looking around the limousine for a pair of runners he hard the door close, he looked up the see Martha already half way down the road giggling with delight. Jack dived out of the limousine and chased after her.

After walking for about an hour and a half Jack found a bus shelter and him and Martha sat down. Not long after a blue van pulled up, a man with a beard was driving, he pulled over.

"You two need a lift somewhere?" he asked curiously.

"Just to the airport please" Martha said.

"Sure love, hop in"

Martha and Jack walked towards to van and opened up the door to find two more men in the back. Martha looked at Jack with insecurity.

"You know what, thanks mate, but we will walk" Jack told all three of the men.

"Not an option" the man said swiftly.

The two men in the back began to pull Martha towards them.

"JACK!" she screamed.

"Martha!"

Jack ran towards the van and tired to grab her but she was already inside. The men closed the door and drove off. Jack stood in the middle of the street.

"Martha!" he yelled at the top of his voice

In the distance he could hear Martha shouting his name. He started to run after the van, he ran faster than he ever had before. The van was out of his sight, those three men had kidnapped his wife and he was standing there, on the highway, alone.

"Martha, I love you!" Jack screamed at the top of his lungs.

But he knew that she was gone… he needed to save her…


	3. Jess & Steph

As Jess and Steph drove the highway in there black convertible Porsche they were stunned to see a man standing in the middle of the road shouting at the top of his voice. As they approached him from behind, they beeped there horn but he did not get out of there way, it seemed like he wanted to be hit.

"Move it or loose it" Jess shouted to him.

"You have to help me!" Jack exclaimed running towards their car.

As he was running towards them, Steph bent down into her bag and grabbed a can of pepper spray.

"You have to help me!" Jack told them, puffing very heavily.

"What's wrong?" Steph asked, clutching the spray with both hands.

"My… wife…she… has… been taken" Jack said in between breaths.

"Kidnapped?" Jess asked.

"Yes, three men in a blue van, they took her" he said.

"Officers Harvey and Brace at your service, hop in" Steph told him.

As Jack climbed into the back of the car, he asked them both "so…can you help me?"

"Sure thing sir, buckle up please" Jess told him.

As they sped of into the distance Steph and Jess exchanged glances with each other, a look that said 'do you think he is telling the truth?'

"Oh, I am Jack by the way and I am a police officer too" he told them.

"Jessica Harvey"

"Stephanie Brace"

"We will take you back to the station to see if you remember any details. We need to do that before we can start the search.

Meanwhile, in an abandoned warehouse

"So love, why are you so dressed up?" One man asked Martha

"Oh no Bob, I think we have ruined her big day" another man sarcastically told his boss.

"Let go off me!" Martha yelled and kicked at the men.

"Calm down! We're not going to hurt you" the main boss, Bob, said to her.

"My husband is a police officer, he will rescue me!" Martha told the men.

"Not if he can't find us…quick Martin, change the number plates on the van" Bob told one of his men, Martin.

Martin ran out of the warehouse quickly and changed both number plates "they won't be finding us anytime soon" he whispered to himself.

While he was doing that, inside the warehouse, Bob was tying Martha up to a chair and putting a piece of cloth over her eyes and inside her mouth.

"We will kill her tomorrow" Bob told the men.

"Yes, we had better have some fun first…" William said evilly.


	4. The shooting

'Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock…'

The clock in the Summer Bay Police Department was driving Jack mad! Every 'tick' was a second without Martha; every 'tock' was a second of her life.

"Did you see the number plate?" Steph asked Jack curiously.

"No, I was looking at the men… actually yes I think I saw part of it…" Jack replied.

"Well… what was it?" Jess asked him impatiently.

"The end bit… it was… 80X, I think" Jack told the two ladies.

"Jess, run a search will you?" Steph told her edgily.

"Why do I always have to do it?" Jess whispered under her breath, luckily Steph didn't hear as she too busy talking to Jack. "Lazy worker"

As Jess was searching for blue vans with number plates ending in 80X, she had a sudden brainwave and she decided to search Jack Holden, just to see if he really was a police officer. As she typed in each letter, she began to think, J-A- "what if he pushed her in the van?" C-K H-O- "maybe he is in on it?" L-D-E-N. A list of five hundred Jack Holden's came up.

"Oh great" Jess said without meaning to speak out loud.

"What's that?" asked Steph sharply.

"Sorry, I was running his name… just to be sure of him, and I found this list of **_all_** of these men!"

"Well look for one in Summer Bay, that is married, has no children and is a police officer" Steph told Jess firmly.

"Gotcha" Jess mouthed.

And sure enough there he was, his details seemed to be correct, except Jess still felt something was wrong. She continued to search the document... word after word, fact after fact. But everything seemed to be in order…

Meanwhile, in the warehouse

"Hang, shoot or stab her?" Martin asked Bob looking rather excited about the thought of just killing someone.

"We will let William decide that!"

"Will! How is she going to die?" Martin yelled at William with a look of evil in his eyes.

"I, uh…. I don't want to kill her…" "Martha is too beautiful to die" William said, almost apologetically.

"Martha?" Bob asked him.

"Yes, she said her name was Martha… a beautiful name for a beautiful girl"

"Get over it! You pulled her into the van" Bob told him sharply

"I wish I hadn't" William said and he ran towards Martha. "Kill her… and you have to kill me"

"Ohhhhhhh somebody is in love!" Martin said playfully.

"SHUTUP!" Bob yelled. "You are here to do your job Will, not to play the hero"

"OK fine, I will go and get a long rope from the store and we will hang her" he told both men.

And with that William ran out of the warehouse and jumped into the van, he didn't go to the local store though… he went to Summer Bay; he was going to the police.

"Hello, my name is William Traverse and I need to report a kidnapping"

"OK sir, take a seat and I will get one of our officers" the receptionist told him.

"Jess! Steph!" she called out with a sound of urgency.

Steph and Jess came running into the main entrance, with Jack following close behind.

"What's wrong Lisa?" Jess asked.

"This man, William, he needs to report a kidnapping…"

"MARTHA!" Jack shouted at him. "What have you done to her!" Jack dived at him, ready to start a fight. Jess and Steph jumped straight in and pulled them apart.

"What happened?" Steph asked William very gently.

"We took her…" he said very slowly.

"Who's 'we'?" Jess said calmly.

"Bob, Martin and I. It was meant to be a joke… I didn't know they were going to kill her…"

"Kill who, William?" Jess asked him.

"This girl… she said her name was Martha…"

"What does she look like?" Steph asked quickly.

"Brown hair, quite tall… she was wearing a wedding dress."

"IT'S MARTHA!" Jack exclaimed, throwing another punch at William.

"How are they going to kill her?" Jess asked inquisitively.

"They are going to… shoot her…" his voice trailed off into the distance as a gun shot rung out very clearly…


	5. The goodness of evil

"NO! MARTHA!" Jack shouted running toward William. "YOU KILLED HER!" he yelled at him. "I LOVED HER" his voice was becoming louder and he was getting more and more angry.

"Jess, take him to the cell will you" Steph demanded.

"Come on buddy, this way" and as Jess dragged William into the cell, she suddenly realised that the gun shot sounded rather close, "how far away are you holding her?"

"What?" William asked, dumbfounded.

"I said how far away are you holding her?"

"Oh, in a warehouse, about 20 minutes away" He told her nervously.

"That shot was way to close!" she thought to herself "Steph!" she shouted, and as Steph came running towards her, she wondered if maybe she should keep the information to herself.

"What's wrong now?"

"I, uh, I…" she mumbled, not knowing what to say next.

"You what Jess? Why did you call me?" she asked edgily.

"She's not dead!" Jess almost yelled.

"You what?" asked Steph with a stunned look on her face.

"Martha's alive!" Jack said as he came running over to the two ladies, his heart was beating a million miles a minute; he was so excited and anxious at the same time.

"Well, where is she then?" asked Steph.

"She is being held in a warehouse about 20 minutes away" Jess finally confessed.

"OK, ask him the exact address, we'll take the squad car you bring back up" Steph ordered.

Meanwhile, in the warehouse

"He's taking his time buying that rope…" Bob said suspiciously.

"Yeah he sure is… you don't think he made a detour do you?" Martin asked sarcastically.

"Maybe he did… the police!" "That little rat! He has handed us in!" Bob said getting very agitated.

"I was joking…" "I don't think William would do something like that" Martin said, trying to stick up for his best friend.

In the distance they could hear sirens, about 10 minutes away from them.

"He didn't…"

"Sure did!" Bob said confidently. "Grab the girl! This is a hostage situation now!"

"What will we use?" Martin asked, still in shock that his once best friend had turned him into the police

"Go out the back and get the gun, make sure it is loaded."

Bob ran over to Martha and untied her arms and feet. He then took off her blindfold and took the cloth from her mouth.

"JACK!" "ANYBODY!" "HELP ME!" Martha yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Shut up! I will kill you before lover boy gets here if you are not quiet."

And at that very second Martin walked inside with a shotgun in his hand "Fully loaded, just like you asked."


	6. Not over just yet

"You wouldn't dare…" Martha said rudely.

"Try me!" Bob said to her, coming right up to her face.

Martha looked right into his eyes and spat on his face.

"Right! Give me the gun!"

As Martin handed the gun over to his estranged boss, he heard the sirens getting closer and closer "they're nearly here!" he shouted.

"Come on, let's do this now" Bob said as he untied Martha and held her next to him, he walked out the front of the warehouse with Martha and Martin next to him.

As Steph and Jack pulled up in the car, they saw Martha being held at gunpoint. Her wrists were red and badly swollen from the ropes and her dress was ripped into shreds.

"MARTHA!" Jack yelled diving out of the car and running towards her.

"JACK! HELP ME!" Martha screamed at him, trying to break free of Bob and run towards him.

"Watch it lover boy, one step closer and bride here gets it" Bob commanded.

Jack took a step backwards and turned towards to car, running back into the passenger seat.

"What the hell do you think you are playing at?" Steph yelled at him rudely.

"We have to save her! She can't get shot!"

"Yes, I am very aware of that, but we need to have a plan. This is a hostage situation and we need to take the right actions," Steph told him calmly.

"Yes, but, the hostage is MY WIFE!" Jack shouted at her.

"Calm down Jack, we will save her don't you worry!"

At that moment Jess arrived with backup, they all jumped out of the van with their guns and vests on. They got into position and started the negotiation. "Please, put the gun down." One said. "No one is going to hurt you, just don't harm the lady."

As Martin was watching the team get into position he noticed that they all had guns, this made him feel very nervous and uneasy.

"Sorry Bob!" He yelled as he ran towards Jess with his arms up, to symbolise him surrender.

"Smart move buddy" Jess told him. "Over there" she said as she pointed to a police van. "Just to be sure" she said comfortingly.

"OK good, one has given up. Now we just need Martha" Jack told himself.

"I am NOT giving up without a fight!" Bob yelled out.

As Martha saw the perfect opportunity to escape, he kicked Bob in the groin and made a run for it, Bob then fell to floor and suddenly let off a shot.

Everybody looked around to see whom it had hit, it was Jess, and she was clutching her chest as she fell to floor having trouble breathing.


End file.
